Parkour of freedom
by VicPin
Summary: Cuando empecé a practicar el Parkour, un mundo sin límites se abrió ante mis ojos... Y ese mismo mundo me concedió la libertad que ahora gozo. No obstante, hay una pequeña factura que he de pagar... Dedicado a: Symphknot y a Garu0212. :ButtersxKyle:Kytters:Buttyle:
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Buen día, chicos!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo una especie de two o threeshot que llegó en un golpe de inspiración luego de ver varios videos de un deporte extremo muy chido llamado "Parkour" ó arte del desplazamiento. Aquí les dejo los links de dos videos en Youtube para que echen una miradita a este fascinante deporte:_**

watch? v=s -Mqq0Z7eg0

watch? v= Dp8Vp_QTi6c

**_Así mismo, me gustaría dedicar este fic a Garu0212 y a Symphknot, a la primera por su fic de regalo sobre la pareja Josh MeyersxClyde Donovan en su serie "Drabbles de South Park" y a la segunda por sus felicitaciones de cumple :-). Chicas, ojalá les guste el primer episodio de este fic :-)._**

**_Sin más qué decirles, excepto el típico disclaimer de que YO NO SOY TREY PARKER NI MATT STONE, POR LO TANTO, YO NO CREÉ SOUTH PARK (T.T Lástima) Y HAGO ESTO NADA MÁS POR DIVERISÓN, aquí les dejo este fic llamado:_**

* * *

**Parkour of freedom.**

_Dedicado a:** Garu0212 y a Symphknot.** ¡Un abrazo, chicas!_

* * *

**I.**

Parkour.

Todo un arte, un deporte extremo, un grito de libertad… Una nueva forma de ejercitar tu mente, tu alma, tu espíritu y tu cuerpo.

Es una carrera libre que prueba hasta que límites podemos llegar; es una carrera en todos podemos saltar barreras, escalar paredes, hacer toda clase de acrobacias… Todo con control, confianza en Dios y en sí mismo, con disciplina y con coordinación de cuerpo y mente. . Es como un juego de adrenalina y de pasión por sentir el viento en el rostro y distribuir tu energía en tu cuerpo.

Creo que ha sido ese aspecto lo que me atrajo del parkour desde los catorce años.

Uhmmm… Tal vez cuando mi viejo me castigó por enésima vez por no recuerdo qué pendejada. Recuerdo que estaba llorando en el parque del pueblo cuando conocí a Marcus y a Selene, mis dos mejores amigos con quienes vivo ahora en Londres; a ambos los vi ejecutar el parkour en los juegos para niños con maestría y gracia, como si se tratara de un juego.

Me había quedado tan fascinado con ello, pero tan fascinado, que pensé por un momento en intentarlo. De todos modos, no tenía nada que perder excepto la vida. En fin, esperé a que ellos se fueran para poder hacerlo en solitario y no hacer el ridículo, que ya estaba harto de recibir las burlas de todos.

_**&%&%&**_

_::Flashback::_

_Butters, de 14 años, se levantó con esfuerzo y, con mirada desafiante, intentó nuevamente subirse a los paralelos e intentar dar una voltereta idéntica al que había visto ejecutar al chico del suéter blanco con rojo. No obstante, nuevamente cayó y por poco se rompía el tobillo, pero eso no lo detendría. No hasta perfeccionarlo, hasta lograr al menos una reproducción fiel y exacta de aquella pareja de chicos amantes del parkour._

_En fin, una vez más se subió a los paralelos y, respirando hondo, cerró los ojos y, enfocando todas sus energías en su cuerpo, tomó impulso y saltó tratando de dar una vuelta de 360° sin éxito._

_- Estás iniciando mal – le dijo una voz._

_Butters levantó su rostro._

_Ahí estaban esos dos, los chicos del parkour; ambos parecían haber estado observando sus vanos intentos de poder hacer las mismas acrobacias que ellos._

_Levantándose con trabajo y con una sonrisa en el rostro, replicó:_

_- Tal vez… Pero por algo debo de comenzar._

_- Deberías comenzar con ponerte en forma- le dijo la chica de pantalones pescador, tenis grises y suéter rojo -. Necesitas una buena condición física para hacer esto, chico. Condición física, disciplina y coordinación de cuerpo y mente._

_- Bueno… No tendría problema al respecto si no fuera porque acabo de huir de un lugar a donde no quiero regresar._

_::Flashback::_

**_&%&%&_**

Sentía el viento en mi rostro mientras que los chicos y yo corríamos por las azoteas haciendo saltos y acrobacias; esa era nuestra manera de divertirnos y de ejercitarnos, de sentir que éramos libres y que nuestro cuerpo puede hacer toda clase de cosas que normalmente uno no se atrevería a hacer por temor a lastimarse.

Saltando hacia "tierra firme" como llamábamos a las calles de Londres, empezamos a saltar los muros, las escaleras y hasta girar en los postes.

Me sentía bien, me sentía diferente, me sentía yo mismo en su máxima expresión; me sentía como si el Parkour fuera mi medio de libertad, mi medio de fe, mi medio de poder expresar lo que siento. Realmente era una lástima que los cabrones de South Park no pudieran pensar lo mismo cuando me vieron ejecutarlo en el edificio escolar... El día en que huí de casa de manera definitiva.

**_&%&%&_**

_::Flashback::_

_Butters , de 15 años, observaba con detenimiento el panorama de South Park desde el techo del instituto._

_Había pasado un año desde que había empezado a aprender Parkour; Marcus y Selene, sus nuevos amigos, le enseñaban cómo controlar la energía de su cuerpo, cómo expresar los grandes anhelos de su alma y espíritu, y cómo coordinar su mente y su cuerpo para evitar como pudiera los accidentes comunes en ese deporte, a saber la rotura de huesos de la pierna, del pie, de la espalda y de los brazos._

_Decidido a probar su destreza en ese estilo deportivo extremo, el chico fue hacia la otra punta de la azotea y, mirando al cielo, se encomendó mentalmente a Dios para luego respirar hondo y correr hacia la orilla con todo el impulso que tenía su cuerpo._

_A pocos centímetros de llegar a la orilla, el chico saltó y dio una voltereta de 360° para ejecutar un León, o sea, aterrizar con las manos, rodar sobre su espalda y levantarse._

_Los chicos de la escuela, al presenciar aquella acrobacia, se acercaron para observarle de cerca, especialmente el Cuarteto, quienes se pusieron en primera fila para ver cómo el chico realizaba un grimpeo o subir nuevamente a la cima impulsando los pies y las manos, como si se trataba de un juego de Assassin's Creed._

_- ¡Este cabrón está bien loco! – exclamaron algunos._

_- ¿Qué mosca le picó? – se preguntaban otros._

_- ¿Qué droga se habrá fumado Butters para hacer esas cosas sin temor a lastimarse? – inquirió Kenny._

_- No lo sé – respondió Stan -, pero no es la primera vez que hace eso. Me dijo Craig que lo han visto en varias partes de South Park haciendo esta clase de locuras._

_- En serio que vivir con sus padres le está afectando el cerebro – comentó Kyle._

_- Ese marica busca suicidarse – argumentó Cartman._

_- No lo creo, culón._

_- Mejor vayamos a preguntarle, ¿no creen? – intervino Stan justo a tiempo._

_- Sip – respondió Kenny._

_Un rato después, en los baños del gimnasio, el Cuarteto se acercó a Butters y, con preocupación, le preguntaron:_

_- Butters, ¿estás bien?_

_- Perfectamente – respondió el chico muy extrañado - ¿Por qué?_

_- Pues…_

_- Creemos que estás arriesgando tu cuello al hacer esa clase de locuras – interrumpió Kenny._

_- ¿Locuras?_

_- Sí – respondió Kyle-: Saltar desde lo alto de un edificio, hacer acrobacias, correr por los bordes de los muros…_

_- ¡Ah! ¡Parkour!_

_- ¿Par-qué? – inquirió Cartman._

_- Parkour: Arte del desplazamiento. Ese es el nombre del deporte que he estado practicando._

_- ¡¿Deporte? – exclamó Craig, quien estaba escuchando junto con sus amigos la charla de Butters y el Cuarteto - ¡¿A esa madre de saltos le llamas deporte?_

_- Sí – replicó Butters -. ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?_

_- Pues… no soy el único que tiene un problema con ello, Stotch. Más bien, todos aquí tenemos un serio problema con ello._

_- Oh… Me imagino cuál debe ser… Y realmente me importa un comino._

_Aquella respuesta sorprendió a todos, hasta a los bravucones de la escuela, quienes habían entrado a los baños a refrescarse y prepararse para las prácticas de futbol. _

_Kyle le preguntó:_

_- Butters, ¿te das cuenta de lo que has contestado?_

_- Sí, Broflovski. Me di cuenta, ¿y eso qué?_

_- Viejo – intervino Clyde-, en serio nadie esperaba esa contestación de tu parte._

_- Pues lo siento si se ofendieron, pero lo que dije es la verdad. Me vale un comino lo que piensen de mí o del Parkour. _

_- Butters,si realmente te quieres a ti mismo, valora tu vida – comentó Trent Boyett, uno de los bullies-. No puedes hacer esa clase de cosas todo el tiempo. Tal vez, no sé, algún día te rompas la madre._

_- Me la he roto muchas veces, viejo. Me he roto la pierna derecha tres veces y la izquierda cuatro veces y todavía estoy vivito y coleando. Incluso me he roto las muñecas varias veces._

_- Y yo te romperé el rostro si sigues con esa actitud de "soy chingón", cabrón pendejo._

_- Sí, claro… Chúpale el pene al culón y después hablamos, ¿sí?_

_Aquellas palabras ofendieron tanto a Trent que éste intentó golpearle, pero Butters, con destreza, evadió el golpe y le dio una patada en la pierna; luego, sin importar si estaba en ropa interior, salió por la ventana en un solo salto y se subió al árbol vecino con la destreza de un mono para luego saltar al techo de la escuela._

_::Flashback::_

_**&%&%&**_

- ¡Leo! – me llamó Cristina, mi mejor amiga.

- ¡Hey, Cristina! – exclamé mientras la abrazaba - ¿Qué haces aquí, chica?

- Vine a buscarte para avisarte de que un tipo te busca.

- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

- Dice que es un detective de la policía de Colorado.

- ¡¿Colorado? ¿Y qué diablos hace aquí en Londres?

- Me dijo que te ha estado buscando desde hace 10 años, justamente el tiempo que llevas de desaparecido de Estados Unidos durante ese tiempo.

- Cielos… No esperaba que me buscaran hasta acá. Ni siquiera me despedí de nadie, que yo recuerde.

Y así era, francamente.

Yo no me despedí de nadie ese día… Ni siquiera cuando me llevaron con Garrison.

_**&%&%&**  
_

_::Flashback::_

_- Leopold, lo que estás haciendo es realmente un riesgo para tu vida – explicaba el director Garrison mientras un desenfadado Butters sentado con las piernas abiertas -. El Parkour podrá ser un buen deporte, pero todo tiene un límite, incluso para el cuerpo humano._

_- Si te pones límites, entonces no podrás coordinar bien tu cuerpo y tu mente, señor director – replicó el chico Stotch -. Además, entiendo que mi vida está en juego al hacer todo lo que hago._

_- Leopold – intervino el señor Mackey -, solo tratamos de hacerte comprender que para todo hay un momento, mkay. Lo que hiciste hoy en el techo fue una temeridad, mkay._

_- No fue una temeridad, señor Mackey. Fue un simple ejercicio._

_- Para ti lo es, pero para nosotros no – replicó Garrison -. Tus amigos están preocupados, Leopold. Están preocupados y por eso han intentado ayudarte._

_- Con todo respeto, señor director, pero ellos no son mis amigos. Sólo son una bola de hipócritas que intentan hacer de mí su perro faldero a quien patear y olvidar cada vez que se les antoje._

_- ¡Butters! – exclamó una voz conocida._

_Butters simplemente ignoró olímpicamente la voz de su madre, quien entró intempestivamente a la oficina acompañada de su padre._

_- Señores Stotch, gracias por venir – saludó Garrison mientras le daba la mano a los padres del chico._

_- Venimos cuanto pudimos – explicó Steven mientras observaba cómo su hijo único los continuaba ignorando olímpicamente-. ¿En qué problemas se ha metido esta vez?_

_- Señor Stotch – intervino Mackey -, ¿ha oído hablar alguna vez del parkour?_

_- ¿Del par-qué?_

_- Parkour – respondió Butters -. Arte del desplazamiento corporal. Saltar muros, edificios, espacios urbanos o rurales. Carrera libre… En pocas palabras._

_- ¡Butters, no interrumpas! – exclamó su madre molesta._

_- Interrumpo cuando se me venga en gana._

_- ¡No le contestes así a tu madre, jovencito! – reprendió Steven._

_Butters le mostró descaradamente el dedo medio a su padre con una sonrisa cínica._

_Steven, sorprendido ante la actitud de su hijo, se volvió hacia el director y el señor Mackey y les explicó:_

_- Desde hace un año que está así, señor director. Se ha vuelto rebelde, no nos escucha y ni siquiera nos dirige la palabra cuando le hablamos. Es como si algo le impulsara a hacer lo que no debe._

_- Entiendo – dijo el señor Mackey._

_- ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron si estoy así por ustedes? – interrumpió Leopold con sarcasmo._

_- ¡Butters! – exclamó su madre._

_- ¿Qué? Es la verdad._

_- Leopold – dijo el señor Garrison -, mejor sal afuera y te sientas mientras hablamos con tus padres._

_- ¿Para qué le dijeran a usted la sarta de mentiras sobre mí? _

_- ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE, LEOPOLD! – gritó su padre ya muy exasperado ante el descaro de su hijo - ¡NOS ESTÁS AVERGONZANDO!_

_- ¡MÁS BIEN USTEDES SON LOS QUE ME AVERGÜENZAN A MÍ! – gritó el joven con pasión- ¡GRACIAS A USTEDES MI VIDA ES UNA MIERDA, UNA PORQUERÍA! _

_Una sonora bofetada se escuchó en la oficina._

_Linda, con la respiración entrecortada, miraba con lágrimas en los ojos cómo su hijo, quien tenía la mirada desviada y el moretón por la bofetada, poco a poco les empezaba a mirar con mayor desafío._

_No había lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. No había ningún asomo de romper en llanto, ya que el chico no quería darles el gusto de demostrar sus debilidades._

_Lo único que podían los presentes ver en sus ojos es una mirada llena de indiferencia que parecía evidenciarse con las siguientes palabras:_

_- No es la primera vez que tú y él me agreden, madre. No es la primera vez que ustedes me lastiman por fuera y por dentro. No es la primera vez que se hacen los pendejos mientras que mi abuela me golpea como si fuera un bully. No es la primera vez que descargan su frustración en mí… Me retiro, señor Garrison… Me retiro por respeto a usted y al señor Mackey como autoridades escolares, no por ellos ni por nadie más…_

_**Y váyanse todos al carajo**__, concluyó el joven con el pensamiento. _

_Dicho esto, el chico tomó sus cosas y se retiró de la oficina… Sólo para abrir inmediatamente la puerta e irse corriendo ante las miradas de todos aquellos que se apostaron a las puertas de la oficina del director para conocer lo que le sucedería a Leopold._

_Esa sería la última vez que lo verían en South Park._

_::Flashback::_

**_&%&%%_**

- ¿Qué harás, Leo? – me inquirió Selene mientras que ella, yo, Cristina y Marcus observábamos el amanecer desde el techo del edificio cercano a nuestro departamento.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- El policía. El tipo ese que te comentó Cristina. ¿Huirás?

- No. No huiré… No esta vez. No ahora… Además, ya pasó mucho tiempo desde que me fui de South Park.

- Pues si yo fuera tú, Leo, no me confiaría – comentó Marcus -. Hay casos de personas desaparecidas que se reabren al recibir una equis pista que les conduzca a ella. Incluso es posible que te obliguen a regresar.

- De ser así…

Me levanté y, dirigiéndome hacia el otro lado de la azotea, me volví hacia mis amigos y les dije sonriente:

- Siempre habrá un lugar a dónde ir… Siempre.

* * *

Son las 7 de la mañana y yo estoy llegando a mi departamento cargado de despensa luego de competir con los chicos en una carrera libre por las calles de East End, el barrio en donde vivo.

Dios, estaba muy cansado y agotado luego de la intensa actividad del día de ayer en donde no pude pestañear ni un rato; por suerte era fin de semana y no había trabajo pendiente, así que no estaba de más trancar bien las puertas, cambiarme de ropa y acostarme a jetear como el Jefazo manda.

No obstante, en lo que colocaba mi despensa, escuché que tocaban la puerta.

No me atreví a preguntarme quién era, puesto que de seguro era Chris trayéndome el dinero que me debía. O eso o…

- ¿Sí? – inquirí antes de abrir - ¿Quién es?

- Somos la Policía.

El sueño se me fue del rostro al escuchar la odiosa palabrita.

_La policía… ¿Qué carajo querrá la policía?_, pensé mientras le quitaba la tranca a la puerta para luego abrirla.

- Buen día, oficiales. ¿Puedo ayudarles?

Los policías, vestidos de manera formal que me evocaban mucho a esa versión británica de La Ley y el Orden, me mostraron sus placas y uno de ellos me respondió:

- Sí, señor Weisz. Nos gustaría que nos acompañara a la estación.

_¡Mierda! ¿Qué habré hecho?_

- ¿A la estación? – inquirí - ¿He cometido algún delito que se me acuse?

- No, señor Weisz. No ha cometido ningún delito. Más bien es para verificar un pequeño detalle sobre su identidad.

- ¿Un detalle sobre mi identidad? Ehmmm… Señores, realmente no sé qué sucede y créanme que no quiero saberlo, pero… Está bien. Les acompañaré. Sólo déjeme ir por mi chaqueta.

Los oficiales asintieron y yo fui por mi chaqueta, no sin antes escribir una nota a Cristina diciéndole que estaré en la estación de policía.

* * *

Estaba sentado en la sala de interrogatorio.

Por Dios que me siento como uno más en espera de ser confrontado por sus crímenes; sin embargo, no pude evitar empezar a dudar de la verdadera razón por la cual estoy aquí y no en mi casa durmiendo plácidamente y hacer tiempo para ir con mis amigos a un conocido bar del centro.

De repente entró el detective Huttington, un viejo conocido mío con quien he tratado desde los 17, cuando sucedió mi primer arresto por defender a una chica de un acosador. Huttington era un señor de mediana edad, regordete y de buen carácter a juzgar con su sonrisa y su evidente sentido del humor.

Sentándose frente a mí, me preguntó:

- ¿Cómo has estado, Leopold?

- Bien, detective Huttington. Gracias. ¿Y usted?

- Muy bien, gracias por la pregunta.

- Disculpe, señor detective, pero me gustaría saber el motivo de mi presencia en esta unidad de la policía. Lo digo porque si he cometido algún crimen y he de pagar alguna condena, estoy más que puesto a hacer el trámite necesario.

- ¿Has cometido un crimen acaso?

- No, señor.

- Pues ahí lo tienes, muchacho. No has cometido ningún delito.

- Bueno, en ese caso… ¿Puedo retirarme?

- Lamento decirte que no, muchacho.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Pues… Verás, Leopold… Tú vives aquí en Londres desde hace 5 años, ¿no?

- Sí, señor. He vivido aquí desde hace cinco años… ¿Por qué?

- ¿Y dónde has estado antes de venir aquí, muchacho?

- Pues… Estuve en Lima, Perú; en Río de la Plata, Argentina; en Veracruz, México... Estuve también en Sao Paolo, Brasil… Y en Dublín, Irlanda.

- En cada uno de esos lugares residiste durante un año, ¿no es verdad?

- Así es. He trabajado en esos lugares de todo, desde mesero hasta botones de hoteles. Todos los trabajos fueron honrados, si me lo pregunta.

- ¿Y antes de viajar por esos lugares, en dónde vivías?

Maldita sea.

Acabo de darme cuenta de a dónde iba el viejito. Acabo de darme cuenta a qué se referían Boot y Charlton con esa cosa de "verificación de identidad". De hecho, Cristina me había contado sobre un policía de Colorado haciendo preguntas entre mis amigos… Y ese policía ha de estar buscándome para quién sabe qué.

Huttington, al notar mi titubeo, sonrió y me dijo:

- Entiendo bien las razones por las que la última pregunta te haya hecho sentir muy incómodo, Leopold.

- Detective Huttington… T-tengo los papeles en regla. Apenas el año pasado me dieron la respuesta positiva a mi solicitud de residencia permanente en este país…

- Entonces sí te dijeron que un homólogo norteamericano está de visita en la ciudad durante unos días.

- S-sí… Así es. Me lo dijo una amiga mía muy cercana… Por favor, detective, no quiero regresar allá…

- Tranquilo, muchacho, tranquilo. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

- Dios…

- Pero debiste haberme dicho desde el principio que te habías escapado de tu hogar, aunque claro, han pasado diez años desde que ese entonces. Supongo que jamás esperaste a que te reconociera un conocido tuyo.

- ¿Conocido?

- Sí. Un buen tipo, por cierto.

- ¿Y se puede saber cómo me reconoció si hace diez años que no me ha visto?

- Pues… Me dijo que te reconoció cuando realizabas Parkour por el centro de la ciudad. Es más… Me mostró la última foto que te tomaron antes de que huyeras.

Dicho esto, me extendió la dichosa foto mientras me decía:

- Realmente eres un rostro sumamente imperdible a pesar del cabello largo y tu complexión un poco más robusta.

Observé la foto.

Era una vieja foto del tercero de secundaria, justamente en el mero día de la graduación. Ya para esas épocas, que yo recordara, ya había iniciado mis prácticas de Parkour. Es increíble cómo la memoria empieza a trabajar al observar una fotografía llena de rostros hundidos en los mares perdidos de los recuerdos.

Habían varios individuos cuyos nombres los he olvidado con el paso del tiempo; es más, con decir que me había olvidado por completo de sus rostros y de sus nombres, y ahora que tengo la fotografía en mis manos, estoy tratando de recordar a todos ellos sin éxito alguno.

Huttington, quien me observaba, me preguntó:

- Intentas recordarles, ¿no es verdad?

Levantando mi vista con serenidad, le respondí:

- Han pasado diez años, ¿sabe? Es… Increíble cómo uno se olvida tan fácilmente de ellos… Y es triste cómo todos ellos nunca habían notado mi presencia cuando estaba con ellos. Soy como una de esas personas invisibles que nunca son recordadas aún cuando están presentes: Ignorado y menospreciado.

- Y por eso no quieres volver ahí.

- Así es. No quiero volver… Volvería sólo para vacacionar en Nueva York o en Miami, pero ahí… A esa jaula de oro lleno de hipócritas… No, Huttington. No volvería ni aunque quisiera que me enterraran. ¿Por qué dejar una vida construida con trabajo, esfuerzo, perseverancia, sacrificio, amor, amistad y voluntad en pos de un infierno del cual había escapado de milagro?

- Para hacer las paces…

- Ya las hice, Huttington. Las hice al olvidarme de ellos… Las hice desde el momento en que empecé a practicar el Parkour.

El detective suspiró y, levantándose, me dio una palmada en la espalda y me dijo con una sonrisa:

- Si tu conocido hubiera escuchado esas mismas palabras, créeme, lo habría comprendido a la perfección.

- Depende de quién sea.

- Bien… Puedes retirarte, muchacho. Eso era todo lo que quería preguntarte.

Suspirando de alivio, me levanté, le di un apretón de manos al detective y salí de la sala de interrogación. Empero, parecía ser que la vida pensaba en insistirme sobre el pasado, ya que cuando había salido del compartimento, observé de perfil a un hombre de mi misma edad observando fijamente la sala de interrogatorio.

El tipo era pelirrojo, de complexión delgada tirando a atlética, ojos verdes y de belleza sin igual. Portaba unos pantalones de vestir cafés oscuros, una camisa blanca con corbata café oscuro y unos zapatos oscuros.

El tipo se volvió hacia mí…

* * *

_**¿Y qué ha pasado?... No se lo pierdan ;-).**_


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

Ambos nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro a una distancia relativamente media.

Yo, Kyle Broflovski, un detective de Colorado que está de vacaciones en solitario tras una ruptura amorosa, lo estaba mirando a él, a Butters Stotch, al chico que todo el mundo ignoraba desde que teníamos uso de memoria…

A un completo extraño para mí.

Es decir, el tipo que estaba frente a mí era completamente diferente al chiquillo que conocí en la infancia: Cuando niños, él se vestía de un suéter azul con pantalones verdes azules y zapatos negros. Muy bien mono y arregladito el chiquillo con un corte de cabello tipo militar parecido al de un tomate. Recuerdo que él era exasperante y ridículamente inocente, un amante de Hello Kitty, un bi-curioso "reformado" y el conejillo de indias de todo el mundo, especialmente de mis amigos y de sus controladores padres.

Un reverendo pendejo marica, si se podría llamarle así.

No obstante, ahora me encuentro con un hombre de mirada penetrante, de buena condición física y muy varonil. De ojos azules muy expresivos, el hombre vestía una camiseta amarilla del Manchester United muy a su medida, dejando ver la discreta musculatura que poseía, unos jeans azul claro con algunos huecos y una chaqueta de cuero color café. Sus cabellos estaban todos desgreñados y en su rostro podía observar los estragos de una mala noche.

Joder, definitivamente ese deporte extremo le ha beneficiado a pasos agigantados, puesto que lo habían dejado irreconocible para todos, incluyéndome. Ni siquiera Cartman, Kenny o Stan podrían reconocer en ese chico al propio Butters; es más, todas las chicas de mi generación caerían bien muertas con sólo verle sin reconocerle aunque sea un poquito, porque no puedo negar que sus aires varoniles lo hace un individuo atractivo

El tipo, sonriente a medias, me dio la espalda y se dispuso a irse. No obstante, yo cerré la distancia que nos separaba y le dije:

- ¿Te vas sin siquiera saludar?

- ¿Le conozco? – me preguntó con desaire y desenfado.

Aquellas palabras me dejaron sorprendido y supusieron un duro golpe a mi ego.

¿Cómo era posible que no me recordara? ¿Cómo era posible que me preguntara si me conocía? Sobre todo, ¿cómo era posible que lo hiciera con tremendo desenfado y desaire?

El tío, como si se diera cuenta de mi reacción, me comentó:

- Disculpe mi desaire, amigo. Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con norteamericanos que no sean arqueólogos, turistas o visitantes deportistas.

- ¿Te refieres a practicantes de Parkour?

- Uhmmm… Sí, podría decirse. Buenos días.

- ¡E-espera!

- ¿Sí?

- Butters…

- ¿Butters? Disculpe, pero creo que está equivocado.

- No, no lo estoy.

- ¿Ah, no?

- No…

- Pues entonces refrésqueme la memoria, porque francamente es la primera vez que lo veo en mi vida.

- Más bien no quieres acordarte de mí, Butters. Escuché todo lo que has dicho en la sala de interrogatorio.

El tipo me miró con sorpresa y, a la defensiva, me dijo:

- No sé de qué demonios me está hablando.

- ¡Pero tú viste la foto de secundaria, Butters!

- Una foto que no me dijo nada, señor…

- Kyle Broflovski.

- ¿Bro-qué?

Increíble, indignante, indecible… No podía creer que él se hiciera el pendejo y alegar que no me conocía.

Todo parecía indicar que él no quería recordarme, no quiería verme ni en pintura; es más, podría jurar que él mismo había intuido que yo era el policía que lo había encontrado en este punto de la ciudad de Dickens al decirle lo de la sala de interrogatorio.

Butters simplemente se cuadró de hombros y, con desenfado, me dijo:

- Lo siento… Pero no soy la persona que busca. Buen día.

Dicho esto, me dio la espalda y se fue.

* * *

Sentado en una cafetería del East London, me puse a observar el panorama cotidiano de la ciudad en donde estoy pasando mis vacaciones lejos de mi rutina diaria y… De ella, de Henrietta Biggle, mi ex novia.

Bebí un sorbo de té negro y suspiré.

Carajo, todo mi mundo se fue a la mierda en cuestión de días: Mi ruptura con Henrietta debido a mi trabajo y a los sentimientos que tenía respecto a Kenny, mi recién descubierta bisexualidad, mi distanciamiento para con mi familia y con Stan, Kenny y Cartman, a quienes seguía viendo aún, y ahora mi encuentro con Butters Stotch, el chiquillo a quien vi huir de la escuela diez años atrás.

Lo último dio un giro inesperado a mis vacaciones, en buena que sí.

Butters me negó con los puntos sobre las iies de una manera cínica, desenfadada y con un desaire que me hizo tragar mi orgullo judío y me hizo notar el resurgimiento de un rencor hacia todo aquello que represente al pasado.

Sinceramente comprendo su postura al no querer verme y no le culpo al mantenerse así.

Represento para él una amenaza a su estabilidad emocional y a su propia libertad, porque no hay otra explicación más simple para una reacción justificada, aunque para otros, como sus propios padres, sea una tontería.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – me preguntó una voz.

Levanté mi mirada y, para mi sorpresa, vi a una chica pelirroja de unos 19 años con pecas en el rostro vestida con ropa holgada y un piercing en la nariz. Enseguida reconocí en ella a la mejor amiga de Butters, Cristina Corso, una de las tantas que practicaban Parkour en su tiempo libre.

Asentí con la cabeza, me levanté y le jalé el asiento para que se sentara.

- Gracias – me dijo la chica muy sonriente mientras se sentaba.

- De nada.

La chica sacó de un enorme bolso que traía un tupper y, abriéndolo, me lo ofreció.

- ¿Gusta?

- No, gracias, Cristina. Acabo de comer.

- Ok…

Hubo un silencio momentáneo hasta que yo, muerto de la curiosidad, rompí el hielo preguntándole:

- ¿Cómo es Leopold?

- ¿Uhmmm?

- Me refiero a cómo es él. Cómo te trata, cómo te habla…

- Pensé que usted le conocía, o al menos eso me dijo Huttington.

- Pues… Yo conocía al niño que fue, no al hombre que es ahora.

- Entiendo… Ehmmm… ¡Ejem! Leo es amable, ¿sabe? Es dulce, tierno, cariñoso, apasionado con las cosas que hace… Lleno de sueños e ilusiones como cualquier otro individuo… Y un buen profesor.

- ¿Profesor?

- Sí. Es arqueólogo con maestría en Historia del Arte, aunque estudia su doctorado en Antropología Forense en la misma facultad en donde yo asisto.

- ¿Eso es en…?

- Cambridge.

¡¿Qué carajo?

¿Butters dando clases en Cambridge? Aquello parecía ser una cosa increíble, y con el currículo que me acaba de comentar la chica esta, mucho más. Sus padres esperaban que fuera médico, no un arqueólogo con aspiraciones a la rama de la Antropología Forense. Ha de ser muy bueno en ello para estar estudiando esas Ciencias Sociales y sobre todo enseñando en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del mundo.

- ¿Así que… Leopold es tu… profesor?

- Sí – me respondió la chica -. Me da las materias de Teoría Contemporánea y Antropología Física.

- Wow…

- Veo que eso le sorprende.

- ¿Sorprenderme? Asustarme, querrás decirme. Es decir… De él jamás pensé esa clase de estudios. Sus padres le exigían mucho y aspiraban a que fuera médico.

- ¿Los Trogloditas?

- ¿Eh?

- Así les llama cada vez que alguien le toca el tema de su infancia. De hecho, así los califica: Trogloditas cínicos e ignorantes… ¡Ah! También califica a toda la generación de la primaria como una sarta de hipócritas convenencieros…

Eso sí que fue un nuevo y más duro golpe a mi ego, pero reconozco que lo tenía bien merecido.

- Bueno – añadí -, debo reconocer que lo que ha comentado al respecto es justificable.

- Pero a usted y a otros tres más los tiene en otra categoría mucho más ofensiva que esa.

¿Otra?

- ¿En serio? ¿Y… cuál es?

- ¡Je! No querrá saberlo.

- Pues sí quiero, ¿cómo la ves?

- ¿En serio quiere saberlo?

- Sí…Al menos así sabré qué tanto me aborrece.

- Uhmmm… Está bien... Uhmmm… Los llama…

- El Cuarteto de Hijos de Puta Maricones e Insensibles de Mierda – añadió una voz.

Nos volvimos hacia dónde provino la voz.

Era Butters y, a juzgar por su mirada, no estaba de muy buen humor. Por lo visto o le arruiné su día al verme o de plano él escuchó la conversación… O parte de ella.

- Leo – dijo Cristina -. Justamente hablábamos de ti.

- Eso veo – argumentó Butters.

Algo me decía que lo más sabio para mí era retirarme, así que, levantándome, le extendí la mano a la chica y le dije:

- Ehmmm… Bueno, chicos, me tengo que ir. Fue un gusto verte, Cristina.

- Igualmente, señor Broflovski.

- Bu-

- Cristina – me interrumpió tajantemente -, por favor, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas por un momento?

Me sorprendí cuando dijo eso.

Cristina, por su parte, asintió y, tras despedirse de nosotros, se marchó. Butters, por su parte, me hizo la seña de que me sentara y, estando ambos frente a frente, me dijo con hostilidad:

- Quiero que sepas que lo que has hecho ha sido lo más desagradable y lo más bajo que he vivido en mi vida. ¿Enviar a la policía a las puertas de mi casa? ¿Haciendo preguntas en mi círculo social como si hubiera cometido un delito? ¿Humillarme de manera pública en la estación de la policía?

- Butters…

- ¡No… te… atrevas… a llamarme así! ¡Tú menos que nadie tiene el derecho de interferir en mi vida!

- Butters, por favor, escúchame…

- ¡No quiero escucharte, Broflovski! ¿Ok? ¡No quiero saber qué coño tramas ni qué haces aquí!

- ¡No estoy tramando nada!

- ¡Pues parece que sí por lo que has hecho!

- Leopold… Por favor… Sé que verme supuso para ti una especie de reencuentro con el pasado… Créeme que a mí me sorprendió verte en donde menos esperé encontrarte.

- Pues pudiste haberte hecho el pendejo y ya.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste: Pudiste haberte hecho el pendejo y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, no joderme con enviar a la policía a mi casa como si se tratara de un traficante. Por tu culpa casi estuve en problemas con la casera.

- ¡Pues perdóname si lo hice sólo por corroborar que no estaba equivocado! Perdóname si te ofendí con mi presencia, si interfiero con un estilo de vida que has conseguido en base a tu esfuerzo… ¡Perdóname por toparnos en esta ciudad!

- ¡Esta ciudad es mi hogar y me la respetas! ¿Ok? ¡Aquí tengo amigos, verdaderos amigos… Y familia!

- ¿Y nosotros qué fuimos, Leopold?

- Sólo una mierda pasajera que no quiero ni volver a ver en lo que resta de mi vida.

- ¿Pero y tus padres? ¿Acaso no te has puesto a pensar en lo infelices que eran tus padres al desaparecer tú?

- Ellos están muertos para mí… Al igual que tú.

- Butters…

- Finge que no me viste, que no me recuerdas, que jamás en tu vida me conociste, Kyle.

- Pero…

- Finge… que no existo… Porque eso es lo que has hecho bien durante el tiempo en que nos hemos conocido.

- Butters, escucha…

- Adiós… Extraño.

Dicho eso, se levantó y se marchó, dejándome con las palabras en la boca y con mi orgullo pisoteado y herido.

* * *

La noche en Londres es mucho más animada de lo que me había imaginado.

Era las 8 de la noche del lunes y yo estaba caminando por las calles, observando cómo jóvenes y adultos reían, charlaban y caminaban tomados de la mano con el Big Ben detrás de ellos como adorno.

Había ido a todos los lugares que proponía la guía turística como puntos de visita; he visitado cafeterías, discotecas, restaurantes y hasta lugares históricos. Hubiera disfrutado más si tuviera a alguien a mi lado, por no decir con Henrietta o con Butters.

Butters…

¿Qué estará haciendo el Stotch en estos momentos? ¿Calificando exámenes? ¿Preparando sus clases? ¿Practicando el Parkour con sus amigos? ¿Durmiendo con alguien, tal vez?

Ladeé la cabeza.

¿Dormir con alguien? ¿Con quién? Honestamente, dudo mucho que Butters sea de esos que gusten de liarse con el primer cabrón o con la primera vieja que se le cruzara en el camino… A menos que tenga algún o alguna amante por ahí y yo ni en cuenta.

- Hey – me dijo alguien.

Me volví hacia la dueña de aquella voz. Era una chica de cabellos negros, ojos azules, delgada y ataviada con pantalones deportivos color gris con sudadera blanca. La chica me observaba con curiosidad, como si me conociera.

Con cortesía, le saludé:

- Buenas noches.

- ¿Tú eres Kyle Broflovski, verdad? – me preguntó la chica.

Me quedé sorprendido.

La chica, con una sonrisa, me dijo:

- Eso supuse. Eres el tipo con el que hace días discutió con Leo.

- Bueno… No fue exactamente una discusión, que digamos.

- Pues el hecho de que hayas enviado a la policía sin motivo alguno dice lo contrario.

- Oye…

- Selene. Selene Weisz.

- Selene. Disculpa, Selene, pero no fue mi intención provocar todo este malentendido.

- Pudiste al menos presentarte en su departamento y decirle un "Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí?", no enviar a la policía local ni mucho menos hacer que lo interrogaran como si fuera un criminal.

- ¿Y se puede saber en qué te afecta?

- Pues me afecta muchísimo, señor policía. Me afecta muchísimo puesto que por tu culpa Leo está muy, pero muy deprimido.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí. Está deprimido…

- Cielos...

- No lo veía así desde la muerte de su esposa.

Me sobresalté y exclamé:

- ¡¿Q-qué?

- ¿No te lo dijeron? ¡Oh! ¡Lo olvidé! Es un detalle nimio para un imbécil como tú.

- Tolero tus insultos, Selene… Pero no, nadie me dijo que él era…

- Viudo.

- H-ha…

Selene suspiró hondo mientras que yo la observaba sin habla.

¿Butters es viudo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Quién era su esposa? ¿Cómo falleció? Esas y mil preguntas me hacía en la cabeza, presa de la incredulidad y de lo indecible. Nada más concebir a Butters viudo me hace sentir como pez fuera del agua; de hecho, nunca lo concebí casado, sino como un marica que anda de cama en cama y de pareja en pareja, siendo él el pasivo.

Así lo concebíamos todos durante la adolescencia, pero el saber ahora que es viudo cambia mucho las cosas.

La pelinegra, un poco más relajada, me comentó:

- Disculpa mi rudeza… Yo… Realmente yo estoy preocupada por él, ¿sabes? Es decir, él es mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de carrera y de trabajo. Con él practico el Parkour en el parque como una forma de hacer ejercicio antes de ir al trabajo.

- Entiendo…

- Dios…

- N-no sabía que él era viudo.

- Lo sé… Lo siento.

- No, yo lo siento. Creo que por eso, al verme, solo empeoré su situación.

Selene empezó a reírse y me replicó:

- Chico… Leo es viudo desde hace 6 años.

Le miré sorprendido mientras que ella, dando una bocanada a su cigarro, añadía:

-Ellen murió asesinada en Sao Paulo a manos de un tratante de blancas. Ella tenía dos meses de haber sido secuestrada por esos malditos; ambos tenían prácticamente un año de casados. Eran muy jóvenes, pero el amor… El amor los unió fuertemente. En fin… Para no hacerte el cuento más largo, él, junto conmigo y con Marcus, mi esposo, fuimos en su busca. Hemos trabajado arduamente para lograr localizarla, y cuando finalmente lo logramos… Pusimos en marcha un plan para rescatarla y estuvo a punto de ser exitoso d-de… De no haber sido porque… Ellen se interpusiera entre el maldito ese y Leo justo cuando le iban a disparar…

Selene echó a llorar.

Yo, por mi parte, trataba de procesar aquella dolorosa información respecto a Butters; realmente se veía feliz y completo a lado de la tal Ellen a pesar de contar con 19 años de edad en ese entonces. Por lo visto, aquél matrimonio tenía un futuro que fue sesgado por gente malintencionada como los tratantes de blancas.

- Lo siento – me decía Selene -… Me pongo muy mal cuando empiezo a recordar a mi hermana.

- ¡¿Cómo? – exclamé - ¡¿Leo es…?

- Sí. Es mi cuñado. Ellen era mi hermana menor… Ella tenía 16 y Leo 18 cuando ambos contrajeron matrimonio por la iglesia y por el estado en México… Ella… Ella incluso tenía dos meses de embarazo al fallecer.

- Dios…

Carajo.

Butters era viudo y aparte iba a ser padre. Definitivamente le ha de costar trabajo superar la muerte de su esposa e hijo. Me siento como un idiota…

- Pobre Butters – comenté-. No sabía que había pasado por todo eso.

- Y luego llegas tú, alguien del pasado que quiere borrar… Diez años después.

- No lo he vuelto a ver desde el sábado, por si me preguntas.

- Lo sé… Y me gustaría que… al menos lo fueras a ver a su departamento para levantarle el ánimo.

- ¿Por qué iría a su departamento? Está claro que él no quiere verme… Y no le culpo.

- Je… Es un poco complicado de decir, pero… Tú fuiste su primer amor.

La miré con sorpresa y exclamé:

- ¡¿Q-q-qué?

Selene, con una sonrisa, añadió:

- Fuiste su primer amor desde los once años, pero siempre supo que tú nunca lo mirarías.

- Ca…Carajo…

Aquellas palabras me dejaron más fuera de juego que el saber de su viudez.

Simplemente no podía creer lo que ella me decía: Que Butters me veía como un amor platónico, un amor imposible de alcanzar.

- Diantres – dije- , realmente me siento como el hijo de puta más grande que ha pisado la tierra… Butters siempre ha sido de expresar sus sentimientos, ¿cómo es que nunca supe lo que sentía por mí?

- No lo sé…

* * *

_Tendrías que preguntárselo a él._

Esas palabras parecían retumbar en mi cabeza mientras observaba la puerta del departamento de Butters.

Selene me había dado la dirección con algunas recomendaciones, pero francamente me siento nervioso, nervioso y un tanto temeroso de lo que pudiera suceder una vez que toque la puerta. No obstante, no pensaba irme de Inglaterra con ese mal sabor de boca y con la corazonada de haber arreglado las cosas con él.

Respirando hondo, estiré mi mano y toqué la puerta…

* * *

**_Hasta aquí llegó este segundo capi. _**

**_Jejejeje... Muchas de ustedes acertaron al ver que era Kyle el chico que estaba frente al espejo de la sala de interrogatorio XD. Fue muy obvio, lo sé, pero me gusta mantenerles en suspenso XD. Espero les haya gustado este capi..._**

**_Sé que fue como que muy rápido, pero al menos me siento satisfecha por haberlo hecho así. Por cierto, el próximo capítulo... Tal vez sea un lime o un lemmon XD._**

**_¡Un saludo!_**

**_Vicka._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Otro capi más, chicos... Nada más que el contenido no me salió como quería... Pero bue... _  
**

**_¡Un saludo!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**III.**

Y la abrí, pensando que era Selene o Marcus, quienes de seguro querían levantarme el ánimo tras mi discusión con Kyle Broflovski, mi ex compañero de la primaria y a quien espero no volver a ver en lo que resta de mi vi-

- Mierda – susurré.

No debí haber pensado en él en estos momentos, puesto que él estaba ahí, parado en el umbral de mi departamento, con una mirada decidida a quién sabe qué.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Broflovski? – le inquirí con hostilidad – Pensé que te habías ido de regreso a Norteamérica.

- Butters…

- Leo – repliqué con rudeza -. Si no te incomoda…

- Leo… E-estoy aquí para hablar…

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Disculpas… Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que has pasado en estos días. Realmente no fue mi intención ofenderte… Ni mucho menos haberte lastimado todos estos años.

- Ahórrate lo último – le espeté -. Lo primero te lo acepto, pero lo último… Es extraño. Es extraño porque tú nunca pides disculpa a nadie a menos que te veas obligado a.

- ¡Por favor, Leopold! ¡Al menos trata de escuchar lo que tengo qué decir!

- No… Sinceramente no quiero escucharte… Adiós, extraño.

Estuve a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero Kyle me detuvo al decirme:

- ¡Espera! ¡Sé lo de tu esposa!

Lo miré sorprendido. Kyle, con los labios temblorosos, añadió:

- Tu cuñada me contó lo de tu esposa… Y créeme que lamento mucho su pérdida.

- No digas lo que no sientes, Broflovski. Esa actitud te puede crear muchos problemas.

- No estoy fingiendo, Leopold… Estoy diciendo la verdad.

Cerré los ojos para tratar de tranquilizarme.

Me gustaría decirle "ok, te creo", me gustaría creerle por entero, pero no, no puedo. No puedo porque mi experiencia con él no fue grata; ¡oh, vamos!, ¡ni siquiera tuvimos una amistad verdadera!

Y para colmo de males, él fue mi amor de juventud, mi amor de infancia. Fue el primer amor que tuve cuando niño y cuando adolescente; fue el único individuo por el que verdaderamente suspiré y al que amé en secreto. Tuve mi historia con Bradley Simmons, el del campamento cristiano de bi-curiosos, pero con Kyle la cosa era distinta…

- Perdóname si no te creo, Broflovski – le dije mirándole a los ojos-. Me cuesta mucho trabajo creerte.

- ¿Ni siquiera puedes creerme por el amor que alguna vez me tuviste?

¡Ay, con un carajo! ¡Eso sí que me agarró desprevenido! ¿Qué cosa habrá fumado Selene para enterar a Kyle de ese y de esos miles de detalles muy íntimos? De plano, hablaré con ella y con Marcus acerca de esto.

Ahora, en estos momentos, debo mostrar firmeza y valor al respecto; firmeza porque conozco bien a Kyle y sé que el cabrón podría jugármelas en contras, y valor porque lo que estoy a punto de decir podría acabar por comprobar la existencia de un lazo inexistente entre los dos.

Suspirando hondo, le respondí mirándole una vez más a los ojos:

- No sé qué tanto te habrá contado Selene, pero lo cierto del caso es que… Es que… Ni siquiera por el amor que sentí por ti creeré en las palabras que me has dicho.

- Butters…

- Adiós, Kyle…

No sé qué pasó en ese instante, pero de repente sentí cómo Kyle me tomaba de la camisa y, en un acto desesperado, unió sus labios contra los suyos. Yo estaba entre la espada y la pared con aquél beso; no tenía ningún problema con besar a un hombre, puesto que soy bisexual, pero de eso a que me esté besando Kyle Broflovski ya era un problema, uno de los grandes si me ponía a analizar.

Kyle me empujaba dentro del departamento sin soltar mis labios y cerraba de un golpe la puerta; con una mano empezó a acariciar mi entrepierna, la cual se endureció al menor contacto mientras que yo manoseaba esos glúteos de formas femeninas que siempre me habían parecido adorables.

Empezamos incluso a rozar nuestras entrepiernas en lo que le besaba el cuello con pasión. Kyle empezaba a susurrar en repetidas ocasiones mi nombre en medio de suspiros y gemidos ahogados en lo que nos desnudábamos lentamente.

Minutos después estábamos los dos en la cama, conmigo encima de él besándole el cuello con toda la pasión y ternura que genuinamente salía de mí; Kyle me besaba la frente y me abrazaba con desesperación, como si quisiera al menos irse con mi recuerdo dentro de sí.

Abrí sus piernas y me coloqué entre ellas; con un poco de lubricante que tenía guardado en la mesa de noche, remojé un par de dedos y con mucho cuidado los introduje uno por uno en su cavidad anal.

- ¡Ah! ¡L-Leo! – exclamó en pleno estado de excitación.

- ¿Duele?

- U-un poco… P-pero e-estaré bien… Por favor…

Asentí mientras bajaba mi cabeza hacia su miembro endurecido y empezaba a cubrirlo de besos.

Tras varios minutos, introduje mi miembro en su cavidad con mucho cuidado, ya que pensaba que podría ser virgen. No obstante, Kyle rápidamente rodeó mis caderas con sus piernas e instintivamente empezamos a movernos a nuestro propio ritmo. Kyle se arqueaba y gemía cada vez que me sentía en su interior, como si tuviera la imperiosa necesidad de decirme con su cuerpo lo que no podía con las palabras; yo, por mi parte, le daba besos y caricias gentiles, ya que dicen que prodigar esa clase de caricias hace que la pareja se sintiera más que satisfecha.

Al final, ambos llegamos al clímax de manera sincronizada; Kyle derramó su semilla en mis manos y en mi torso mientras que yo me corría en su interior.

Una vez que ambos empezábamos a regularizar nuestras respiraciones, me levanté de la cama, queriendo ir al baño a darme una ducha y reflexionar sobre lo que pasó minutos antes. No obstante, Kyle me detuvo preguntándome:

- ¿Por qué te vas a duchar?

Volviéndome hacia él, le respondí:

- Porque me gusta asearme después de una sesión de sexo con otros.

- ¿Incluyendo a tu esposa?

- No… Con mi esposa la cosa era distinta. Por lo menos con ella podía dormir tranquilo en sus brazos…

Kyle me miró confundido, como si fuera una chica con quién había pasado el rato.

A una mujer no la puedo culpar de pensar en que con sexo podía conseguir el amor, el cariño y la protección de un amor; después de todo, las mujeres que piensan eso en general son mujeres sumamente inocentes, limpias, puras, sin malicia que acaban siendo víctimas de las maquinaciones de los hombres que buscan un rato de placer.

Es más, no las podría culpar de "pecar" de inocencia e ingenuidad en su primera vez, ya que ellas no se tenían la culpa de no recibir el consejo de sus familias.

Pero… ¿Kyle Broflovski mirándome así? ¿Así, como una de esas pobres chicas? Eso es como decir que Cartman había perdido peso o que Kenny no había comprado la última porno del mes. Hablando seriamente, Kyle me miraba como si le sorprendiera que yo hacía esto después de pasar el rato feliz con alguien, pensamiento que acabó por confirmarse con estas palabras:

- ¿O sea que… Que no sentiste nada?

- ¿Disculpa? – inquirí cínicamente.

- ¿N-no… No sentiste nada en que…?

- ¿Teníamos sexo?

¡Eso sí que me hizo reír! ¡Kyle Broflovski preguntándome eso con la inocencia de una pobre mujer! A una mujer sí se lo pasaba, ¿pero a Kyle, al chico supuestamente más listo del cuarteto de cabrones? ¡Por favor, que no me haga reír su cinismo!

- Kyle… ¿Eres cínico o qué? – le inquirí - ¿Acaso no sabes diferenciar entre el sexo y el hacer el amor?

- Y-yo…

- Viejo… O realmente te volviste pendejo o te falta mucha malicia en estos lares. A una mujer sí le puedo pasar la pregunta que me hiciste, puesto que ella está en su derecho de sentir lo que ella sintió en su corazón y porque realmente habría sido desvirgada en dado caso, pero tú… Tú, el Kyle hijo de puta que en conjunto con sus amigos se ha creído el más listo de la generación. Tú, el Kyle belicoso, de carácter explosivo, amienemigo de Eric Cartman… Tú… El individuo que me ha despreciado y me ha dicho en la cara que soy un jodido marica, un pendejo, un idiota, un infeliz que no tiene ni los huevos para enfrentarme a mis padres… Tú no tienes ni el menor derecho de preguntarme si sentí o no algún sentimiento en lo que teníamos sexo.

El tipo no supo qué decir al respecto, y vaya que a mí también me sorprendió, puesto que esperaba al menos alguna reacción muy de sí mismo de su parte, pero no. No emitía palabra alguna, aunque fuera una protesta.

Ese silencio lo podía interpretar de dos cosas: O realmente se sorprendió de que mi personalidad había evolucionado y lo estaba comprobando con mi respuesta, o simplemente no vio venir lo que le había dicho.

Kyle se levantó de la cama con la sábana cubriendo su desnudez y, avanzando pocos pasos, me encaró diciéndome:

- Debo confesar que por un momento pensé que todavía sentías algo por mí.

- Pues lamento haberte desilusionado, Broflosvki… Lo que sentí por ti fue amor, sí… Y te he perdonado muchas cosas en nombre de ese amor, pero todo tiene un límite… Y hace años que llegué a ese límite.

Kyle desvió su mirada.

Era evidente que acabo de golpear a su ego con mis palabras. Su mirada se llenó de dolor al escuchar mis palabras que, más que hirientes, estaban llenas de verdad.

De una verdad que tenía que decir de un modo u otro. De una verdad que quería sacarla del alma y darla a conocer hacía mucho tiempo… De una verdad que, si bien no quería que Kyle supiera, sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría por enterarse.

Y hasta cierto punto, me alegro de haber dicho lo que había dicho hace unos minutos. Me alegro de que al fin había logrado sacar de mi alma lo que estaba pudriéndose por dentro… Me alegro de haberme armado de valor para enfrentarme al pasado de esa manera y haber sido firme en mi propósito de seguir adelante, con la mente tranquila, en paz, con la confianza de que el pasado quedaría atrás.

Sentí un alivio… Pero a la vez sentí y sigo sintiendo dolor, porque sabía que, muy en el fondo, había gozado aunque fuera por un instante de la compañía de Kyle, la cual tenía que cortar abruptamente por mi bien y por el suyo.

- Si quieres, puedes ducharte – le dije tras un rato de silencio -. Te puedo pasar jabón y toallas…

- No – me cortó Kyle-. Me voy.

Dicho esto, Kyle tomó su ropa, se vistió y, sin mediar palabra, se marchó del departamento.

* * *

- ¡¿Tuviste sexo con Kyle y le dijiste en su cara todo lo que me dijiste? – exclamó Marcus, mi concuño, muy sorprendido mientras que yo bebía un caballito de tequila en el pub o bar local.

- Sí, así es… Lo hice… Porque sé que era lo correcto después de un momento de debilidad.

- No puedo imaginarme su cara – comentó Selene -. Es decir… Le destrozaste por entero su orgullo.

- ¿Acaso esperabas otra cosa? – inquirí retador – Comprendo que él había cortado su relación con la chica gótica, por lo que me dijiste, pero eso no justifica el hecho de que vaya a mi casa y encima de eso se me ofrezca. ¿Qué querías que hiciera al respecto?

- Decirle que le perdonas – me respondió mi cuñada.

- Lo hice… Hace mucho tiempo... Antes de irme.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Buenas noches, gente! ¿Cómo les fue en este domingo? Aquí en Yucatán hace un calor del carajo, pero bueno, ¿qué podemos hacer? XD._  
**

**_En fin, aquí les caigo con el cuarto capítulo de este fic, tal vez el antepenúltimo y pues, como vi que varios de los lectores se sintieron muy conmovidos o muy dolidos por la actitud de Butters hacia Kyle, aqui les dejo con un poco más del drama... Del cual espero que, además de que sea de su agrado, no arranque mucha indignación... _**

**_Y otra nota: Les comento que una nueva escritora, Lady Lemon Metal, me pidió permiso para continuar el fic "Lady Marmalade". Yo le comenté que sí podía continuarlo. De hecho, ella escribió un yaoi de Happy Tree Friends (por si alguien es fan de la caricatura) llamado "Te deseo", el cual se los recomiendo mucho, por cierto._**

**_Si alguien quiere darle a los oneshots que he escrito alguna continuación, puede enviarme un mensaje privado comentándome cuál y así promocionarle por aquí :-) y dedicarle algún fic, ya que sería mi manera de apoyarles._**

**_En fin, aquí está el capi... ¡Disfrútenlo! XD._**

* * *

**IV.**

No podía contener más las lágrimas.

Ni siquiera estando debajo del agua que caía de la regadera podía olvidar las dolorosas palabras que Butters me había dicho. Esas palabras todavía taladraban en mi mente con mucha insistencia a tal grado de que mi corazón estallara como un globo.

No hubo amor, pero sí sexo. Sexo y nada más que eso: Sexo.

Sexo a pesar de las dulces caricias que me prodigaba en su momento y que me hacían temblar de una emoción desconocida, caricias que por un momento parecieran decirme que aún, muy en el fondo, me amaba. Caricias que no cualquiera era capaz de prodigar a no ser que amara a esa persona.

¡Qué terrible equivocación cometí al pensar que todavía sentía algo por mí! ¡Una terrible equivocación y una espantosa humillación!

Sin embargo, no podía culparlo de reaccionar así. No podía culparlo ya que realmente nunca fuimos amigos, ni siquiera un poquito. Más bien lo usé como si fuera el chivo expiatorio cuando me metía en problemas en conjunto con Kenny, Stan y el culón de Cartman; le había dicho en su cara que era un marica pendejo y que era el individuo más ridículo que había conocido en mi vida, e incluso lo había ignorado cuando realmente necesitaba mi comprensión y mi ayuda.

Y he ahí el resultado de ese rechazo: El decirme en mi cara lo que jamás pensé que me diría. Me dijo en mi propia jeta que yo era un infeliz hipócrita, que yo era un cínico, que yo no sabía diferenciar entre el amor y el sexo, y que yo no tenía ni el menor derecho de preguntarle si aún sentía algo por mí.

¿Y cómo reaccioné?

No reaccioné, sino que simplemente permanecí inmóvil ante la sorpresa de sus palabras. Ni siquiera intenté rebatirle, ni siquiera pude enojarme y gritarle toda una serie de insultos. No pude hacerlo porque sabía que me estaba diciendo la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

Me gustaría pensar que él había reaccionado así por temor a que yo me burlara de él y le dijera esas mismas palabras, pero en realidad fue lo contrario: Él disfrutó del momento al igual que yo; él vivió el momento y cuando ese momento acabó, simplemente tuvo la actitud para levantarse e irse a lavar su piel de mis caricias y olvidar con facilidad el revolcón.

Esa fue su actitud y se suponía que yo también iba a asumir esa actitud de "tener sexo y fingir que no te conozco"… Pero no, esa no fue mi actitud. La mía fue de "yo sentí que todavía me quieres".

Aún así, su actitud me lastimó, me dolió, me hizo pedazos con un puñal en la espalda. Me dio literalmente una cucharada de mi propia medicina y me recordó lo que fui cuando niño y adolescente y lo que soy ahora.

Ya ni Henrietta podía decirme eso con otras palabras. Ni siquiera Kenny, su nuevo novio, pudo haber expresado mejor qué tanto había cambiado… O más bien, que no he cambiado mucho, casi nada.

Maldición… Butters Stotch me apuñaló con palabras afiladas y yo… Yo simplemente tendré que sobrellevar el pesado dolor que se formó en el corazón al intentar asimilarlas.

* * *

La biblioteca de la Facultad de Ciencias Sociales de la Universidad de Cambridge era mucho más grande de lo que me había imaginado. Sus libros estaban clasificados de una manera ordenada y perfecta en toda clase de categorías según la utilidad del investigador.

Siempre que viajo a algún lado, tengo la imperativa costumbre de curiosear en las bibliotecas locales, aunque esta vez tuve que salir de Londres para poder explorar la biblioteca de la Universidad en donde Butters trabaja como profesor y estudia su doctorado.

- Butters…

No me lo he vuelto a topar desde el incidente de su departamento acaecido hace un par de noches, justamente cuando él y yo tuvimos el mejor sexo de nuestras vidas… Bueno, el mejor sexo de su vida, porque para mí no lo fue, no después de esa discusión tan amarga que me revuelve el estómago con sólo recordarla.

Me detuve bruscamente.

Ahí, a pocos metros de distancia, estaba justamente el aludido; sentado frente a una portátil de la marca Apple con tres libros abiertos y apilados en cada parte de su espacio. Estaba muy concentrado tecleando lo que, podría imaginar, era sus apuntes o su tesis de doctorado; su concentración evocó vagamente a la mía cuando estudiaba Criminología en Nueva York, y su postura frente al monitor parecía decir que estaba trabajando arduamente en el texto.

El tipo se detuvo un momento y desvió su vista momentáneamente, como si sintiera que era observado; al verme, volvió su vista hacia la pantalla y reanudó el ritmo de su trabajo.

Aquello me sorprendió y hasta me ofendió.

Me estaba ignorando olímpicamente al no haber reacción alguna de hostilidad hacia mí; parecía ser que el ignorarme era lo mejor que podría hacer respecto a mi persona, ya que enfrascarnos en una nueva discusión sería sinónimo de perder cualquier privilegio que tuviera con la institución.

Cinco minutos después detuvo el tecleo y, tras hacer ademanes de guardar su trabajo, apagó el portátil y lo metió en su maletín. Levantándose de la silla, tomó los tres libros y lo puso en el carrito que estaba a dos mesas de la suya para luego volverse y caminar hacia mi dirección con una expresión inmutable.

Al llegar hasta mí, me aparté para que pudiera pasar; por un momento pensé que me diría algo, pero no: Simplemente pasó de largo, sin mediar ninguna palabra, aunque fuera un jodido saludo.

¡Joder! ¡Se nota que el cabrón era un maestro en el arte de ignorar a alguien olímpicamente! Su frialdad me demostraba que no estaba nada contento con verme y eso, la verdad, ya empezaba a cansarle. Lo podía notar en su semblante y en su mirada; lo podía adivinar en sus ojos y en su forma de no prestarme atención.

Podía notar claramente el mensaje hostil de "ya deja de joderme con tu presencia, cabrón. Hazte un favor a ti mismo y finge no conocerme".

- Es un milagro que no me hayas jodido el día – dijo de repente una voz sumamente conocida.

Salí de mi ensimismamiento y, volviéndome hacia su dueño, le repliqué:

- Yo no vine a verte, Leopold. Vine a visitar la biblioteca.

- Bien. Eso me tranquiliza.

Dios… Ese chico no deja de sorprenderme. Definitivamente no deja de sorprenderme la frialdad que imprimió en aquellas palabras ni mucho menos de herirme su actitud hostil hacia mí.

Respirando hondo, le dije:

- Leopold… Sobre lo sucedido…

- Lo que sucedió hace dos noches quedó en el pasado – me interrumpió abruptamente -. Lo que pasó entre tú y yo fue una aventura, una nimiedad, un momento de debilidad entre los dos. Fue sexo y nada más sexo.

- ¿Por qué eres hostil conmigo, Leopold?

El aludido desvió su rostro mientras que yo continuaba preguntándole:

- ¿Por qué esa actitud tan fría e insolente hacia mí? ¿Qué te he hecho para merecerme todo tu desprecio hiriente?

- ¿Desprecio hiriente? ¡Por favor, Kyle! Tú me hubieras hecho lo mismo si ambos estuviéramos viviendo en el mismo jodido lugar… ¿O no?

- Y-yo…

- ¿No me harías lo mismo si en algún momento me hubiera acercado a ti y te hubiera dicho cuánto te amaba?

- B-bueno…

Me quedé sin palabras… Otra vez.

¡Carajo!, ¿dónde chingados aprendió a ser así de retórico? ¿Quién le habrá enseñado a cuestionar lo que, en mi pensamiento "lógico", sería una tontería y una nimiedad? Porque, ciertamente, sus viejos no eran así de retóricos y críticos, sino que iban a lo seguro.

Butters me observó, como si se diera cuenta de que me sentía sumamente acorralado y, con ese tono frío, concluyó:

- Te quedaste sin palabras, Broflovski. Eso ya dice mucho de ti…

- ¡Carajo!

- …Y realmente me decepcionas, ¿sabes? Te creía más listo, más inteligente, más apto para las preguntas retóricas… Digo, para alguien que es un policía, debería de tener por lo menos un poco de todo, hasta de sentido común.

- Eres peor que Eric Cartman, ¿lo sabías?

- ¡Je! Gracias, Kyle. Me halagan tus comparaciones.

¡Me lleva la chingada con este tipo! No podía creer el tremendo cinismo con el que me trata el infeliz, no podía creerlo ni mucho menos asimilarlo. Me sentí en ese momento muy frustrado al ver cómo él me humilla públicamente de manera sutil y discreta; ni siquiera Cartman era un punto de comparación con él, palabra.

Simplemente me convertí en su payaso, en su bufón, en su juguete, en su instrumento de venganza, si es que la hay. Me convertí en su hazmerreír, en una especie de chuleta de box emocional en donde él descargaba todos los malos tragos que su familia, sus compañeros de la escuela, mis amigos y yo le habíamos hecho pasar.

Mis ojos empezaban a empaparse de lágrimas; carajo, realmente ya no podía tolerar esta humillación pública de la que era objeto.

Me volví hacia él, quien ya estaba a punto de darme la espalda y, sin más, intenté besarle. No obstante, me empujó sutilmente y me dijo:

- Estamos en un lugar público, Kyle. Compórtate.

¡¿Qué me comporte?

- Maldito bastardo… - susurré.

- Hey, yo no soy el que se ofreció.

- Bastardo…

Intenté besarle de nuevo, pero él nuevamente me apartó y, sin despedirse, se marchó de la biblioteca conmigo detrás de sí.

* * *

Llegamos a su departamento y, una vez que había cerrado detrás de sí la puerta, intenté besarlo por tercera vez… Sólo para encontrarme una vez más con su rechazo.

Con una molestia evidente, me preguntó:

- ¿Se puede saber hasta dónde quieres llegar, Broflovski?

- ¡¿Qué hasta dónde quiero llegar? – exclamé indignado - ¡Más bien debería de hacerte yo mismo esa pregunta por tu indiferencia y por tu hostilidad!

- ¡¿Y se puede saber el porqué deberías de preguntarme eso, eh? ¡Yo no me ofrecí, yo no fui quien empezó con un beso y terminó en la cama! ¡Yo no pensaba llegar a algo, Kyle! Y respecto a mi hostilidad e indiferencia… Pues ya puedes hacerte a la idea de que tu presencia me hace sentir demasiado incómodo y hasta cierto punto tedioso.

- ¡¿Incómodo y tedioso? ¡¿Tú crees que para mí me es fácil sobrellevar el hecho de verte aquí, en este lugar, llevando una vida como si fueras otra persona a sabiendas de que dejaste atrás una familia y unos amigos que te quisieron?

- ¡¿Familia y amigos? – estalló el hombre llorando de furia -¡¿Familia y amigos? ¡Realmente me sorprende el cinismo con que lo dices, bastardo!

- ¡No es cinismo, Butters! – sollocé- ¡Es la verdad!

- ¡Pues entonces pruébalo, Broflovski! ¡Pruébame que lo que dices es verdad! ¡Pruébame que mis padres no se olvidaron de mí! ¡Pruébame que ninguno de ustedes ha parado de buscarme!

Yo no sabía qué responder ante aquellas palabras.

Nuevamente había sido derrotado por alguien que ya era un completo extraño para mí… Y lo que era peor: Que nuevamente me hizo ver una triste verdad.

Y esa triste verdad era que, al año de irse de su casa, nadie se volvió a acordar de él. Ni siquiera mis amigos y yo volvimos a pensar en él, y en lo que respecta a los demás, pues, su huída no fue de gran importancia. Sus padres lo lloraron durante medio año, aunque después de eso se mudaron de South Park con la misma resignación que la de la pérdida de una mascota.

Butters, al notar mi abrupto silencio, me dijo con voz firme:

- Siempre he sido invisible para todos, Broflovski… Y tu silencio es la prueba de que tenía la razón todo este tiempo al respecto.

- Butters…

- ¿Y luego dices que el por qué de mi indiferencia y mi hostilidad? Ahí tienes la respuesta… Y ahí tienes mi punto final a esto.

- Por favor… A-al menos deja que intente enmendar todo el daño que te he hecho.

- Lo harás… Empezando por borrarme de tu memoria y fingir que nada de esto ha pasado. Al menos hazme tú ese favor… Haznos a los dos ese favor…

- No puedo…

- Sí puedes, Kyle. Sí puedes… Lo has hecho en el pasado y sé que lo lograrás ahora. Además, tú estás en una situación lamentable en el terreno sentimental…

- Y-

- Selene me contó que terminaste con Henrietta, la chica gótica, por tu trabajo y porque ella estaba enamorada de Kenny… Es por eso que te pido que no te achaques más problemas de los que ya tienes y me olvides para siempre.

- No…

- ¡Maldición, Kyle, mírame! ¿Creías tú que vivo en el pasado, eh? ¿Creías tú que, al toparme contigo, iba a recordar viejos tiempos?

- …

- Soy viudo, Kyle. ¡Perdí a mi esposa en manos de un maldito tratante de blancas! ¡Perdí a la persona que era literalmente el amor de mi vida!, ¡la persona que me hizo olvidar el pasado y me enseñó a pelear, a ver hacia adelante, a tener la esperanza de vivir la vida al máximo como si fueran mis últimos meses, días y horas! ¡Perdí a la única persona que realmente me aceptó como era y me enseñó a madurar, a ser lo que soy actualmente! ¡La perdí y la lloré por tres años! La lloro incluso ahora, pero ya las ocasiones son muy contadas. ¡La lloro cuando de repente me siento vacío! No obstante, ella habría querido que estuviera feliz a lado de alguien que me valore, que me de fuerzas para seguir luchando, que me haga sentir pleno y completo... ¡Qué caminara conmigo durante el resto de mi vida!

- Butters…

- Tú fuiste mi primer amor, Kyle. Lo fuiste y lo serás, siempre… Pero, como te dije en una ocasión, todo llega a un límite… Y contigo llegué a ese límite hace diez años.

- …

- La vida sigue, Kyle. La vida sigue y, no sé, tal vez encuentre a alguien con quien casarme y formar una familia… La vida es un eterno aprender, una eterna maduración respecto a las cosas que uno percibe a través del tiempo…

- Leopold…

- Y creo que es lo mismo que debes hacer tú al regresar a Norteamérica: madurar, crecer… Vivir. Sobre todo eso: Seguir viviendo… Lo de Henrietta fue un golpe del que seguramente te recuperarás… Porque eres fuerte a pesar de todo.

Por primera vez en mi vida me quedé sumamente sorprendido por la sabiduría con que Butters había hablado. Debo admitir que ese nivel de maduración era algo inmedible para mi sentido común y era algo que de seguro sus padres ni la veían venir.

Prácticamente me dijo en síntesis que la vida no se detiene con una ruptura ni mucho menos en un lugar. Al contrario: La vida sigue su ritmo, la vida pide que evoluciones, que cambies, que escapes de las tediosas ataduras que te mantienen estancado en un lugar absurdo como South Park.

Y fue en ese momento en que comprendí que el Parkour era justamente eso: Una carrera libre que te conduce a tu libertad o a tu esclavitud, que te conduce a lugares insospechados… Que conduce a tus pies hacia el punto álgido de la vida.

Saltar un obstáculo o de un techo a otro eran sinónimos de salir victorioso en las cosas por las que luchamos; correr con el viento era sinónimo de correr por la senda de la vida y gozar a cada momento de lo que nos otorga según Dios haya escrito en su Libro. Incluso el hacer acrobacias era sinónimo de ingeniárselas en la lucha diaria por la vida que tienes.

Por eso Leopold se había ido de South Park: Porque él quería crecer y madurar, no quedarse estancado en el pueblo ni mucho menos con sus padres jodiéndole.

Quería vivir, en pocas palabras.

Me acerqué a él y, con timidez, le dije:

- Es… Es la primera vez que alguien me sacude de la manera en que tú lo hiciste, Leopold… Pero sin embargo… Sin embargo quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Leopold asintió y yo, con el corazón saltando a mil por hora, se la lancé:

- ¿Todavía sientes algo por mí?

* * *

**_¡Tada! Aquí finaliza el presente capítulo. Sé que al cortarle aquí estaría manteniendo a todos en suspenso, pero... No se preocupen, pronto sabrán la respuesta de nuestro querido Butters... En uno de los últimos capítulos XD._**

**_Un saludo!_**

**_Vicka._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Buenas tardes de nuevo, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con un capi más de este fic dramático... Algo cortito pero con una tremenda sorpresa... Bueno, ni tan tremenda sorpresa porque, creo yo, todos esperaban cierta reacción por parte de uno de ellos XD._**

**_Sin más qué decir, aquí está..._**

**_Saludines!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**V.**

Me lo quedé mirando demasiado sorprendido.

¿Acaso él era muy ingenuo o muy pendejo como para no haber captado todo lo que le dije con anterioridad? Es decir… ¡Dios! ¿Acaso él no quiere aceptar el hecho de que ha pasado una decena de años y que el amor que sentía por él se había apagado tras haber conocido a Ellen, mi fallecida esposa?

Él fue mi primer amor, sí. Siempre lo será… ¡Pero por Jesucristo, ya pasó mucho tiempo como para que me haga esa pregunta como si hubiéramos sido una pareja de toda la vida!

- Creí que había sido claro contigo, Kyle – le dije -. De hecho, parecía que al fin habías captado que ya no siento nada por ti.

Kyle me miró una vez más con ese rostro de tener su ego completamente mancillado. Aquella reacción me estaba dando a pensar que Kyle no es de aquellos que se toman bien una verdad sobre sí mismo, un pensamiento que quedó claramente demostrado cuando me replicó:

- Lamento desilusionarte, Leopold… Pero eso no fue lo que yo percibí.

- Dios…

Me senté un momento en la mesa del comedor.

Era increíble cuán terco era ese cabrón de Broflovski, palabra de arqueólogo que así era la cosa. El tipo estaba insistiendo en algo que ya murió, en algo que se había marchitado años atrás y que hasta cierto punto yacía enterrado en lo más profundo de mis entrañas. Estaba de necio y de terco en que yo siento algo por él aún, que yo todavía le amaba y que, por lo que me podía figurar, ansiaba olvidarse de Henrietta mediante una relación sentimental conmigo.

Lo último era un acto desesperado e inmaduro de llenar su soledad por parte de alguien con un intelecto considerado satisfactorio y sobresaliente como Kyle. Incluso considero ese acto de desesperación como un terreno peligroso, puesto que está de por medio la salud emocional de ambas partes y podría dejar frutos contraproducentes en nuestras vidas.

He de reconocer que durante un tiempo estuve así de adolescente; para ese entonces los papeles estaban a la inversa: Yo anhelaba tener una relación sentimental con él y éste me mandaba a la mierda con todos los puntos sobre las iies cada vez que podía junto con sus amigos. Por una parte le comprendo dada la situación sentimental en la que se encuentra actualmente, pero por el otro lado pienso que lo mejor era dejar que las cosas fluyeran en lugar de forzarlas.

Una situación forzada como la que él quería conseguir lleva a una disolución triste e infeliz, llena de resentimiento y hasta odio mutuo. Y yo, por esos lares, no quiero meterme ni aunque me ofrecieran miles de millones de dólares o euros.

Kyle se sentó frente a mí muy expectante, como si quisiera que yo diera mi sentencia final… Y así fue:

- Kyle… Tú estás en una situación sentimental muy delicada. Reconozco que yo estuve también en una situación así en la niñez y en la adolescencia, justamente respecto a ti y a otros individuos más, pero… Realmente te aconsejo que no fuerces las cosas, que no confundas el amor con la desesperación y el terror a estar solo… Y sobre todo, que dejes de insistir en algo que ya murió.

El tipo se me quedó viendo con una mezcla de sorpresa y… ¿Tristeza? ¿Confusión? ¿Frustración? Francamente, no lo sé y eso no deja de maravillarme.

No deja de maravillarme por el simple hecho de que él parecía esperar una respuesta distinta a la que le di, de que me viera como un colchón de salvación, de seguridad y de estabilidad emocional. Joder, en realidad debería de verse al espejo y darse cuenta que con desesperarse no se arregla nada y que él no puede insistir de la noche a la mañana en que aún existen sentimientos míos hacia él.

Al no haber alguna réplica de su parte, añadí:

- Lo siento, Broflovski. Yo… Yo ya no sé qué más decirte al respecto. Y no sé tú, pero creo que lo mejor para los dos es olvidar lo sucedido y seguir adelante.

Dicho esto, me levanté y, abriéndole la puerta, le dije:

- Adiós, Kyle. Que tengas buena suerte en esta vida… Y ojalá espero que te olvides de mí… Como yo lo haré.

Kyle se levantó y, tomando sus cosas, estuvo a punto de irse; no obstante, se volvió hacia mí y me dijo:

- Un día y una noche más.

- ¿Qué? – inquirí muy extrañado.

- Un día y una noche más… Leopold. Quiero pasar un día y una noche más contigo, en tus brazos.

- Kyle…

- Por favor… Te lo ruego.

- Kyle, eso es imposible.

- ¡¿Por qué no?

No le respondí… Y no quiero hacerlo, porque Kyle sabía bien la respuesta. Lo sabía bien y sin embargo se negaba a aceptarla. Se negaría a aceptar que ambos terminaríamos lastimados por forzar las cosas, estando él en un estado de completa tristeza y frustración al cortar toda relación con Henrietta, y yo estando concentrado en conseguir mi doctorado para poder percibir mayor ingreso económico como profesor titular de clase A, es decir, profesor-investigador.

Digo, sí quisiera tener una relación sentimental con alguien, pero no en estos momentos álgidos en que la escuela y el trabajo apenas me dejaban tiempo de sobra para poder convivir con mis amigos.

Kyle, al notar que no quería responderle, me reclamó:

- Tú no quieres aceptar que sientes algo por mí aún, ¿cierto?

Oh, por Dios… Maldita necedad. En serio, ¡qué maldita necedad la suya!

- ¡Respóndeme! – me exigió - ¡Respóndeme, con un carajo! ¡Solamente dime la verdad!

- No – le respondí finalmente -… No es porque no acepte que aún siento algo por ti, Broflosvki. Simplemente quiero que comprendas que el estar conmigo como me pides no arregla nada…

- Pero…

- Una noche de sexo no es la mejor solución a tu situación sentimental actual, Kyle. El revolcarte conmigo no te beneficiará en superar a Henrietta. Basta con que tú enfoques tu mente, tu alma y tu espíritu en otras cosas, en ampliar tus horizontes y velar por ti mismo y por nadie más para poder olvidarla. Al menos haz eso y verás que surgirá en tu camino otra persona que te apreciará mejor.

- No puedo.

- ¡Claro que sí puedes! ¡No te matará el sólo intentarlo!

- ¡Te digo que no puedo!

- ¡Pues dime porqué no, Kyle! ¡Dime porqué y tal vez lo entienda mejor!

- ¡PORQUE TE AMO!

- ¿Qué? – murmuré muy sorprendido…


	6. Chapter 6

**_Buenas tardes, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí está el penúltimo capítulo de este fic dramático; es algo corto, pero realmente siento que es como que la pre-conclusión de la historia, más bien la conclusión desde el punto de vista de Kyle._**

**_Sin más qué decir... Excepto que les pido mil disculpas a todos y todas por lo corto del capítulo y por ser algo que no esperaban, aquí está..._**

* * *

******VI.**

Butters me miró sorprendido y extrañado, y la verdad no le culpo por estarlo.

El pobre ha sufrido mucho aún estando lejos de South Park; la pérdida de su esposa supuso un golpe sumamente terrible para su estado de ánimo. Me lo podía imaginar mucho más destrozado que cuando Lexus le destrozó su corazón en aquella ocasión en que Stan fue abandonado por Wendy, e incluso mucho más que cuando se le declaró a Bebe.

Acepto ser necio e insistente, pero no puedo aceptar el hecho de que él no sienta nada por mí. No puedo aceptarlo, no ahora, no luego de enterarme de que yo había sido su primer amor.

Butters negó con la cabeza y me dijo:

- Estás confundido, Kyle. Y a eso justamente me refiero cuando digo que debes madurar: No debes atenerte a que alguien que sintió algo por ti en el pasado lo continuara sintiendo en el presente. Mucho menos cuando acabas de salir de una relación de quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

- Pero…

- Kyle, viejo, creo que debes tomarte unas vacaciones más largas para poner en claro tus asun-

Él no terminó su oración… Puesto yo lo besé en los labios en un solo impulso.

Butters enseguida me empujó y me reclamó molesto y consternado:

- ¡¿Qué chingados te sucede, Broflovski?! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes todo lo que te acabo de decir?!

- ¡Pero yo te amo!

- ¡Tú no me amas, Kyle! ¡Nunca me has amado en toda tu vida y mucho menos ahora! ¡Estás confundido, eso es todo!

- ¡NO ESTOY CONFUNDIDO! - grité.

- ¡SÍ LO ESTÁS! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ESTÁS!

- ¡QUE NO LO ESTOY!

- ¡Jesús!

Butters llevó una mano en la frente y, mirándome ahora sí que con hastío, molestia y seriedad, añadió:

- ¿Qué esperas obtener de todo esto, eh? ¿Qué esperas obtener de mí?

- Yo…

- Kyle, por tercera y última vez te repito que estás en un pésimo estado emocional. ¡Por Dios, al menos ten la decencia de reconocer eso y no actúes como un tipo que quiere forzar las cosas!

- Pero…

- ¡Por amor a Cristo, cabrón! ¡Vive y madura por una vez en tu jodida vida!

- ¡Entonces déjame vivir contigo, Butters! ¡Déjame al menos sentir una vez más tus caricias y dormir en tus brazos por esta noche!

- Kyle… ¡Dios!

El tipo meneó con la cabeza y añadió:

- En serio necesitas que alguien te dé un puñetazo para que te des cuenta de lo idiota que te ves haciendo esta clase de escenitas. No tienes ni 8, ni 10 ni 15 años, eres un tipo de mi misma edad que se supone que ya debió haber madurado aunque sea un poquito.

- Butters…

- Vive y madura, Kyle. Madura aceptando tu realidad y aceptándote a ti mismo. El simple hecho de aceptar las cosas, así como pelear por cambiar algo de esas cosas te harán libre y te sentirás más pleno de lo que te pudieras imaginar.

- Lo haría si me permitieras al menos pasar mi última noche en Londres contigo.

- ¡Eres un jodido necio!

Dicho esto, Butters me empujó hacia él y posó sus labios sobre los míos y, con la misma velocidad en que me besó, me empujó y me dijo:

- Será mejor que te vayas, Kyle. Te lo digo por tu bien… Más que por el mío.

- Leopold, por favor…

- ¡Vete!

Me quedé estático, con lágrimas en los ojos y con el corazón prácticamente más roto que cuando terminé con Henrietta. Y sin embargo, me veo obligado a reconocer que Leopold siempre había tenido la razón en muchos sentidos, porque francamente esa era la triste verdad acerca de mí mismo que me negaba a aceptar y ver.

¿Qué podía esperarse de alguien que acaba de salir de una relación sentimental que duró cinco años?

El miedo a la soledad me invade a cada momento, debo admitirlo; me invade a cada instante que hasta padezco de insomnio. Se supone que no debería de asustarme la soledad, puesto que en algún momento todos debemos enfrentarnos a ella y hasta estar en paz con ella, pero mi realidad es otra.

No me gusta estar solo. No me gusta porque he visto cómo acaban aquellas personas que crecen y mueren en soledad; no me gusta porque varias personas solitarias terminan siendo cadáveres por voluntad propia, drogándose o viviendo sus últimos días en la pobreza. Le tengo terror a todo eso, le tengo terror porque nadie se ocuparía de mí, nadie me esperaría en casa y nadie me acompañaría en cada momento especial de mi vida.

Y sin embargo, aquí y ahora, en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Londres, me di cuenta de que, efectivamente, había llegado la hora de madurar y seguir adelante, y no estar tratando de llenar inmediatamente mi soledad con el primer individuo que se me cruce, ya que eso sería visto como un acto desesperado.

Me volteo para ver si, de casualidad, vería a Leopold, pero no había nadie detrás de mí. No había ninguna señal de él, ni siquiera una llamada de despedida a pesar de haberle dejado en la mesa de su cocina mi número. Y eso me entristece, porque realmente por un momento pensé que podría despedirme de él como debía ser: Con un apretón de manos, con la mirada o… Con un beso en los labios, tal y como sucedió anoche.

_- Pasajeros con destino a Nueva York, favor de pasar al corredor 8 para abordar el avión. Pasajeros con destino a Nueva York, favor de pasar al corredor 8._

Suspiré e intenté tragarme mis lágrimas de amargura al dirigirme al corredor 8.

Dios, realmente arruiné mis vacaciones. Las arruiné solamente porque quería aferrarme a él, a Leopold Weisz, para evitar quedarme solo, sin alguien con quien compartir la vida… Y sin embargo, en contraposición con ese amargo adiós, me llevo en el corazón una enseñanza de su parte: Vive, madura y sé libre.

Vive, porque la Vida es muy corta. Madura, porque serás más sabio. Sé libre porque la libertad es un don sumamente preciado que nadie te lo puede arrebatar, ni siquiera individuos como los padres de Leopold o como Eric Cartman, quien ocurre ser el médico forense de mi lugar de trabajo.

Vivir y madurar para ser libre… Eso es lo que aprendí aquí…

Y eso es lo que haré.

* * *

_**¿Qué sucedió con Butters? Pronto lo sabrán...**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**Vicka.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Buenas tardes, gente!_**

**_Ok, he aquí el último capítulo de este fic que casi lo abandono XD. Es muy, pero muy cortito, un semi-lemon romántico XD. Ojlalá les guste :-)._  
**

* * *

**VII.**

Con café en mano y mirando el Big Ben desde la ventana de mi departamento, suspiré del desgano ante el panorama actual de mi vida.

Me siento indeciso, me siento inseguro… Me siento bien jodido.

No sé qué pensar ni qué sentir ya; lo que me sucedió en estos días con Kyle me dejaba en ascuas, y eso que no habían pasado más que cuatro horas desde que él, se supone, había dejado Inglaterra; no me despedí de él porque realmente no quería. No quería volverlo a ver y ojalá nunca más se vuelva a aparecer en mi vida; si lo hace, juro que tomaré un arma y me pego un tiro, ya que… Bueno… Simplemente no lo quería volver a ver… Y no quería hacerlo porque…

¡Argh! ¡Al carajo con esto!

LO AMABA.

Sí, aún lo amaba. Lo amaba a pesar de todo. A pesar de mi matrimonio con Ellen, a pesar de que han pasado un chingo de años. A pesar de que ya había madurado bastante en cuestiones personales...

Y sin embargo, reconozco tener miedo a salir herido, a ser burlado por él una vez más y quedarme como un reverendo pendejo. No quería sufrir más por amor, y esa era razón suficiente para poder apartar a Kyle de mí y continuar con mi vida.

Era una razón suficiente para sacrificar ese sentimiento y no mirar atrás nunca más.

De repente tocaron la puerta del departamento; extrañado, asenté la taza en la mesa y fui a abrir la puerta…

- ¡¿Pero qué…?!

No pude terminar mi oración, ya que unos labios que, joder, conocía bien se entrelazaron con los míos, fundiéndonos a ambos en un beso netamente apasionado, lleno de sentimientos encontrados y con mis manos instintivamente agarrando y apretando esos glúteos de formas femeninas.

De una sola patada, mi invitado inesperado cerró la puerta y me empujó sin esfuerzo hacia la habitación sin soltar mis labios. Dejándonos caer en el lecho, el individuo se separó de mí y empezó a menear lentamente sus caderas en el área de mi entrepierna.

Desde ese momento mandé todo definitivamente al carajo.

Lo jalé hacia mí y lo besé con todo el amor y con toda la pasión que mi corazón le daba. Luego lo volteé de espaldas a la cama y yo me puse encima para empezar a desvestirle; tras varios minutos entre besos y caricias, ambos logramos desnudarnos y ya estábamos restregándonos nuestras pieles el uno al otro.

- Te amo… - me susurró el pelirrojo de mis ojos.

- Y-Yo también, Kyle…

- Lo sabía… Lo podía ver en tus ojos…

- Tenía miedo de afirmarlo…

- Lo sé… Lo entiendo…

Antes de que dijera algo más, coloqué la punta de mi miembro en su cavidad anal y, con un tierno beso, lo introduje con mucho cuidado. Kyle se arqueó de placer al sentirme dentro de sí y, rodeándome de las caderas con sus piernas, susurró:

- S-soy tuyo… Siempre lo he sido… Desde mucho antes de que te fueras de South Park… Desde antes de Henrietta…

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

- N-no tenía el valor… N-no con todo lo que pasabas en ese entonces.

- P-pudiste haberlo hecho a pesar de todo…

- Lo sé… Debí hacerlo cuando pude…

Empecé a embestir cada vez más rápido; Kyle gemía y movía sus caderas a la misma velocidad que yo. Ambos llegamos al más bello de los orgasmos al instante en que nuestros labios se unían como una forma de sellar ese sentimiento tan poderoso llamado Amor.

Algo me decía que esto sólo era el comienzo de una nueva vida para los dos… Una nueva vida llena de amor y libertad... Como el parkour...

Como un Parkour de la Vida y la Libertad.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos por haber seguido este fic :-)! Especialmente a aquellos que dejaron reviews :-)._**

**_Un abrazo a todos! Nos veremos en otro fic :-)._**

**_Vicka._**

**_P.D: Aquí está la primera parte del fic de Animegrl421 en Tumblr (sustituir la palabra punto por el signo de "punto".). La segunda parte la subirá probablemente esta noche o mañana XD:_**

**_writingsppuntotumblrpuntocom /post/30229973193/never-forget-twoshot-part-one-the-fluff-threesome_**


End file.
